


we'll get there someday

by humancorn



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author is still getting the hang of writing smut, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: “Freakin’ out up there, kiddo?” Sam can feel lips move across the bare skin of his back, and he sighs.“Gabriel.”“The one and only.” He sounds so smug that Sam wants to deck him, not that it’d do much good.---Written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square filled: Cuddling.Written for Gabriel SPN Bingo. Square filled: Walk of Shame.





	we'll get there someday

Sam groans as he attempts to open his eyes, the small amount of light filtering in from the curtains enough to make him uncomfortable. So he turns his head away from the light, and for a brief moment everything is calm. He’s in a warm bed, he’s comfy, really,  _ really comfy.  _ And then there’s something warm pressed against his back as well, something that even his sleepy brain couldn’t mistake for anything other than  _ flesh _ against his own. There’s someone in bed with him. 

 

Now, Sam does not recall a lot of last night, but he does know with a certainty that he did not go  _ out  _ last night. And therefore, he could not have picked anyone up in a bar. He supposes it doesn’t actually matter - he can turn his head 45 degrees and figure out who’s latched onto him like a goddamn monkey if he wants. But did he really want to? 

 

His heart is already jumping at the possibility that maybe, somehow, he’d accidentally slept with Castiel. Dean would  _ kill _ him and looking at and trying to work with Cas after would be a goddamn nightmare. The body behind his shifts and while it is warm enough to possibly be Cas, it’s not quite right. Sam glances down at the arm that’s haphazardly draped over him and yeah, that’s definitely not Cas’s arm.  _ Thank fuck.  _ And now that he’s gotten a better look at the bedroom, he can tell it’s not Cas’ room in the bunker. The deep cedar chest in the corner that’s adorned with every banishing symbol known to God or man tells him that much. 

 

“Freakin’ out up there, kiddo?” Sam can feel lips move across the bare skin of his back, and he sighs.

 

“Gabriel.” 

 

“The one and only.” He sounds so smug that Sam wants to deck him, not that it’d do much good.  He’s already trying to figure out if he could possibly get back to his own room in the bunker without Dean seeing him slinking out of Gabriel’s room for the hundredth time. Gabriel pulls him closer and gingerly nips at Sam’s neck.

 

“Dean’s awake,” Fingers brush along Sam’s side, barely-there as they move to his nipple. Sam shivers and arches back into Gabriel despite himself,  “you know, if you’re wondering.” There’s a knee forcing it’s way between Sam’s legs not a moment later, and Sam catches a moan before it can make it’s way past his lips. There’s a hair’s breadth of hesitation in him because Sam  _ knows  _ Gabriel isn’t in this for the long haul - he couldn’t be. He’d be gone the moment Sam expressed any emotion past a passive  _ liking  _ of him and Sam’s not entirely sure if he can handle that. Not  _ now _ . Still, he leans back into the touch, feels the outline of Gabriel’s cock pressing against his back, and then he turns, slow and deliberate, to face the archangel. 

 

Gabriel’s hair is all messed up, but the glittery barrettes he’d put there the previous night are still there - haphazardly hanging on to small clumps here and there. A lazy smile crosses his face as Sam leans forward to kiss him, and there’s a split second where Sam doesn’t want to leave - doesn’t want to move, even.

 

And that’s where Gabriel gets him - he flips them, pinning Sam’s wrists above his head without so much as breaking a sweat. And yeah, there’s something to be said for angelic strength in bed. Sam was a big fan of being man-handled on a good day, but damn, being tossed around like all 250 lbs of him were nothing? That sent heat straight to his core _.  _

“And here I thought there was a strict  _ no morning after sex  _ clause.” Gabriel smirks against Sam’s collarbone before nipping at the skin, slowly trailing down to drag his teeth over his sensitive nipples. He only spends a few moments there in favor of moving down to Sam’s half-hard cock **_,_ ** sucking it into his mouth as he opens him up. One finger easily slides in, quickly followed by two, then three. Sam’s not surprised that he’s still loose, with how much they’d probably fucked last night. Drunk Sam and Gabriel seemed to get along just fine, all things considered, and if there’s one thing that blackout drunk Sam is, it’s horny. 

 

Gabriel teases with a soft and slow drag of his tongue down the underside of Sam’s cock, and Sam lazily reaches for Gabriel’s hair, hoping that he can get him on track and shove his dick to the back of Gabriel’s throat. But it never quite works out the way Sam wants it to. The moment his fingers so much as twitch with initiative to reach down toward Gabriel, he feels the telltale sign of fuzzy metal cuffs wrap around his wrists. Sam peeks up and - sure enough, those are bright pink faux-fur-lined cuffs laced through the slats in the headboard, effectively preventing Sam from even thinking about steering this session somewhere productive. He’s pulled out of his thoughts a moment later by a particularly harsh stab at his prostate, and this time he doesn’t catch the moan in time. Sam lets out a whimper that he’s pretty sure will wake up the entire bunker, and any hope he had of keeping this dalliance from Dean is shot in an instant. He glares down at Gabriel who looks smug as all get out as he lines himself up with Sam’s entrance and pauses, just sits there for a few seconds. Seconds quickly turn into minutes and Sam groans in exasperation because he  _ knows  _ what Gabriel wants. 

 

“Come  _ on.”  _ Sam whines and tries to wrap his legs around Gabriel, tries to pull him closer, even just a smidge, for  _ some  _ friction, even just a tiny bit. But Gabriel’s pretty much unmovable, both in body and in mind, and he doesn’t so much as waver. He waits, eyebrow cocked, for Sam to breathe the words he wants to hear. 

 

“What do you say, kiddo?” Gabriel curls a hand around Sam, fingers loose as he tugs at his cock, giving something, but not enough, “I don’t have all day.”

 

“ _ Please.”  _ Sam breathes. Gabriel tightens his grip and Sam groans. 

 

“Please, what?” Gabriel coos, like the absolute asshole he is, and slides the tip of his cock in, just barely past the tight ring of muscle, teasing once more. Sam is just about done with his shit at this point, but the way Gabriel’s thumb circled around the head of his cock made him bite his lip in anticipation. 

 

“ _ Please _ .  _ Fuck _ .  _ Me _ .” Sam grits out, teeth almost grinding from the frustration. And Gabriel considers this for a moment, his hand stilling as he tilts his head to the side. 

 

“I guess that’ll have to do for now.” He says, and promptly slams into him. It’s gentler than Gabriel usually is during their drunken escapades, firm but steady, easing in and out like he’s got nothing else to do today. Which, knowing Gabriel, he likely doesn’t. There’s a tension building slow in his gut, faltering on the edge of spilling over, and Gabriel shows no sign of quickening his pace. A heavy hand places itself on Sam’s hip, daring him to even think about disrupting his rhythm, so Sam gives in and relaxes, relishing in the smooth push-pull as it brought him closer and closer to the peak.  He closes his eyes and tries to lose himself in the sensation, groaning as Gabriel brushes his cock once more, thumb swirling around the tip. There’s no loss of rhythm as Gabriel leans up, trails kisses down his chest, nor is there any urgency in the way he laves at the bitemark Sam knows is on his neck from last night. It’s almost sweet. Almost. If Sam didn’t know any better. 

 

Sam cums with a start as Gabriel hits his prostate just right, finally tipping over the edge, and Gabriel follows moments later, flopping down next to Sam as soon as he’s finished. And Sam’s up seconds later, gathering up his clothes and fixing himself in Gabriel’s long mirror, in the sort of well-practiced efficiency that only comes with two years of drunken hookups with the same goddamn person. 

 

He can hear Gabriel shifting on the bed, the sound of soft padding feet on carpet, and suddenly Gabriel’s wrapped around him, comforter and all, asking him to come back to bed in the softest voice Sam thinks he capable of. And it’s not that he doesn’t want to, no, he’s long past that by now. He just knows he shouldn’t. 

 

“I’ve got stuff to do today,” Sam whispers, and pulls away. Gabriel groans and flops back down on the bed. 

 

“Fine.” Gabriel says, and though he sounds more... _ upset _ than Sam expected, that does not stop him from grabbing his shoes and tip-toeing out of Gabriel’s bedroom. He makes it as far as Castiel’s room before he hears Dean’s low chuckle coming from directly behind him. 

 

“Rough night?” Dean’s smirk is wide and toothy and Sam wants nothing more than to sink into the carpet and die. He tells Dean to shut up instead, rushes off into his own bedroom before Dean can tease him into oblivion, and resolves to stop drinking, at least, for a  _ little _ while.


End file.
